


Prom Date

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball Player Stiles Stilinski, Basketball Player Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Derek hated their school baseball team. And the sole reason for that was their captain, Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, [LanMao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanMao/pseuds/LanMao) said to me this morning that Stiles' buzzcut makes him look like a baseball kid—in Japan, buzzcut is the popular haircut for a highschool baseball player—thus this fic is born.

Derek hated their school baseball team. They were good, they won nationals and the guys were fun to be around. He wasn't jealous of them. He got his basketball team to focus on anyway as a captain. But still, he didn't like their baseball team. 

And the sole reason for that was their captain, Stiles Stilinski. 

No, Stiles was an amazing player. He was the captain, catcher, and also the fourth hitter of their team and he was _ really good _ . He was also very kind, didn't actually fall into the typical jock trope where he was mean to people and only dated cheerleaders, but Stiles was the opposite of that. He loved playing Dungeons and Dragons in the library when he had free time. He aced his academics test as well. And Derek hated him with everything he got. 

Because of the way Stiles' look with his baseball uniform, how he crouched down on the home plate and, his thighs and ass looked amazing. And how that he was so kind and funny and smart and  _ beautiful _ . 

Alright. Derek had a crush. A huge one. Sue him. 

But he still hated Stiles because there was no way Stiles would return his feelings. It wasn't a secret that Stiles was bi, so Derek being a guy wasn't matter, but the problem was that Stiles could have anyone he wanted. So why would he choose Derek? A grumpy basketball captain who wasn't even as smart as Stiles' level and didn't really have no friends aside from Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. 

So, no. Derek wouldn't even try to ask him to prom because he probably got a date already and Derek could spare himself the rejection. 

"Stop pretending to hate him and just ask him out for fuck’s sake," Erica scolded him, but Derek refused to obey. It was his business. So he would continue hating Stiles and pining for him from afar. 

Erica groaned loudly into her lunch, but apparently Isaac was having none of it. 

“Okay, fine,” the blond said. “I’ll ask him to prom then.”

Derek immediately dropped his spoon and glared at the blond who was smiling so sweetly. “ _ What _ ?” he growled. 

“I’m gonna ask him to go to prom with me.”

“ _ You—”  _ Derek tried to suppress the urge to choke and shake Isaac because  _ how dare him? _

Isaac shrugged, still grinning at Derek’s anger. “What? You don’t wanna ask him, so I’ll ask him.”

Derek grunted, stabbed his lunch violently. “He probably already has a date.”

Isaac hummed. “It’s okay. I won’t know until I ask anyway. If he already had a date, it’s fine. But if he hadn’t, then awesome. Because I’m sure he’s going to be such a perfect date, you know? Gentleman. Considerate. Telling funny stories and making me laugh all the time. Dancing with me. And if I were lucky, I probably would get a goodnight kiss—”

Derek glared at Isaac so hard it made him laugh. The blond winked at Derek though. “If you’re so pissed about it, why don’t you ask him yourself? Nothing to lose here, man. Just make sure you do it fast enough before I beat you to it.”

Derek desperately needed new friends.

*

It wasn’t a secret that Derek Hale—basketball captain extraordinaire—hated Stiles. Stiles didn’t know why though, since they didn’t even share practice space; baseball team practiced outdoor while basketball team practiced indoor—so it definitely wasn’t because of team rivalry or something like that. But probably it was because of that one time when Derek and his friends were sitting on the bleachers and Stiles accidentally hit the ball right to his head. Or probably that time in English class where Stiles accidentally spilled his coffee all over Derek’s shirt. Or maybe that other time where Stiles tripped and fell right on Derek—okay, alright, Derek had a lot of reason to hate him, Stiles understood, he wasn’t fun to be around. People said he talked too much and could be annoying, but he still hoped he could at least be friends with Derek. 

Well, okay, Stiles probably wanted to be  _ more  _ than friends with Derek because aside from being drop-dead gorgeous, he was also adorable—the way he laughed, scrunching his face and showed his bunny teeth—and also very kind and sassy. He knew he helped Erica when she had her episode and someone who could be best friend with Isaac must be at least a little sassy. 

But since Derek hated Stiles, well.... he was okay pining from afar. Derek deserved someone much better than him anyway.

“So. Who’s gonna be your date for prom?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott’s question. His best friend knew that he only wanted to go with Derek. His whole baseball team knew that he only wanted to go with Derek. But he didn’t want to ask and being rejected. So why the hell Scott asked?

“Scotty—”

“Don’t tell me you’re going stag just because you are too scared to ask Derek to go with you.”

Stiles glared at him. “Dude. Of course I’m scared! The guy could kill me with his bare hands!”

“But if he said yes he wouldn’t kill you, right?”

“Scotty,” Stiles said, with as much patient he could muster, “the guy hates my guts. Everybody in this school and their grandmas know that. Of course he would kill me. And then his friends would help bury my body.”

Scott rolled his eyes at him this time. “Look, Derek’s approaching you. Go ask him. I’m going to find Allison. I expect great news! Bye!”

Stiles flailed at Scott’s words, tried to grab him so he didn’t leave him but Scott moved to fast whenever Allison was involved. And now Stiles was looking for an escape route, but before he could do that, Derek already stood in front of him. 

He looked as hot and angry as ever.

Stiles couldn’t do anything but leaned against the locker behind him. “Uhm. Hi, Derek. Er, hi. Yeah. Hi.”  _ God, he sounded so stupid _ . No wonder Derek looked at him like he was a piece of gum on his shoes. 

Derek didn’t say anything for a while and it made Stiles really, really nervous, and excited at the same time because this was one of the rare times where he and Derek in close proximity. But if Derek didn’t say anything, he really needed to get away. 

“Er—”

“Do you wanna go to prom with me?”

Stiles blinked. 

“If you—if you haven’t said yes to anyone else.”

“No—no, I mean, I haven’t said yes to anyone else.”

Derek blinked at him and his glare morphed into something more akin to surprise. “For real? You haven’t?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nobody actually asked me out. Only you.”

“So… do you want to? Go with me?”

Stiles nodded and when he looked up again, he saw Derek smiled and  _ God _ , he almost melted right there. He gathered his mental state though, it would be very hard to explain if he melted for real. “Are you sure though? I mean… you hate me. Or is it a bet with your friends?” The thought made Stiles’ heart churned in pain, but he forced out a smile. “It’s okay if it’s just a bet. I said yes already. So you’re good to go. Right?” He patted Derek’s arm twice, but the anger was back in Derek’s eyes so he quickly pulled his hand away. “Sorry.”

“It’s not a bet,” he growled. “Why the hell anyone would bet over something so stupid like that? I really like  _ you _ .”

Stiles’ eyes widened, didn’t expect Derek to say that. Turned out Derek didn’t really have control over what he was saying as well because the anger on his face vanished and replaced with a shocked expression too.

“I mean—”

“You—you like me?” Stiles repeated, dumbfounded. 

Derek closed his mouth and nodded. 

“But I thought you hate me. You always look like you hate me.”

Derek shook his head this time. “No. I—I just acted like that because I’m stupid and you make me nervous.”

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” Stiles groaned, bumped his head against the locker behind him. “I like you too! You’re the only one I want to go to prom with! The whole baseball team knows it!”

“They do? I didn’t know that.” Derek's confused expression looked hella adorable. It wasn't fair.

Stiles groaned again and chuckled. He looked up when Derek chuckled with him as well.  _ God, he was so beautiful _ . Stiles was glad he was the reason why Derek smiled like that this time. “So, yes. It’s a yes. I’ll go to prom as your date.”

Derek’s smile got wider. And suddenly Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ cheek sweetly. When he pulled away, they were both blushing. 

“Okay. Yeah. I, um, I’ll text you later. See you, Stiles.”

Stiles waved at Derek who rushed away, but he couldn’t stop grinning still. Apparently he Scott was right this time. He owed him one even though he would never hear the end of it. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
